


HE'S NOT MINE!

by 01bumblebeefan



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Adult to Sparkling, Anal Fingering, Bad Puns, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Cooking, Depression, Gay Robots, M/M, Mentioned Childbirth, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Child Neglect, Robots eating human type-ish food, Sex Toys, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01bumblebeefan/pseuds/01bumblebeefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his son was turned back into a sparkling Rung is determined to give Tailgate a better childhood. But what happens when one of the possible mechs of being his sire doesn't want anything to do with him? Will Tailgate get his childhood back or will his childhood be the same as last time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tailgate, Brainstorm then Rung's POV

"Cy-Cyclonus~!" I yell out while holding his head to my chest as I arch up to him.

"Ngh! Tailgate. Calm down! Y-You...Primus that feels so good.....Y-You are tightening to much. I m-might-MMH!" Cyclonus growls as he overloads inside of me.

Panting I lay back on the berth smiling. "Cy-Cyclonus~ Y-You're still hard~" I say smiling behind my mask.

He smirks. "You know what to do." He says pulling out of me and sitting back against the wall.

I take his cable in both servos and start to stroke it causing him to hiss in pleasure. He moans softly as I continue.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
I run down the hallway trying to get to my carriers room before he gets a patient. I hug him when I see him walking out of his room. "Hello Tailgate. Are you ok?" He says bending down to my level.

"I wanted to come over and say hi!" I say as he kisses my forehead.

He chuckles and fixes his glasses. "Well I'm about to go get lunch. Would you like to go with me?" He asks picking me up.

I nod as I hug him. He chuckles and walk towards the cafeteria. "Hello Rung." Megatron says walking by.

"Hello Captain." My carrier says waving. 

Carrier-er-Rung hums softly making me a little sleepy.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
"Tailgate. Tailgate, sweetspark. Time to wake up. I got you your favorite. Rust dogs, rust apple slices, ener-pop with the funny looking straw and rust sticks." I hear Rung say as I start to wake up.

Yawning I rub my optics under my visor and open my mask. I pick up a rust stick but stop when I see my carrier glare. I smile and grab a rust dog. I start to eat it just as a mech with a thingy in his mouth walks up.

"Well hello dip shit. Who's your little friend?" The mech says as I bite into my rust dog.

Frowning I swallow and take a drink some into the straw  then spit it at the mech. "Don't talk to my carrier that way!" I yell at him.

"Hey! You little glitch! I atta-!" He says reaching for me before Rung grabbed his arm with a growl.

"Don't you dare touch my sparkling Froid. You ever lay one finger on him and I'll.....hold on sweetie carrier is going to talk to this mean mech." Rung says smiling softly.

I nod eating a rust apple slice. Carrier can be scary when he wants to be.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
"Tailgate! There you are! Come on! We're going to be late! We have to go to Brainstorm's lab." Rewind says walking up to me.

I nod and hurry up along two of my best friends. Swerve and Rewind.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
"Alright you three just stay just like that. After this you three will be the size as Ultra Magnus! Or even Megatron!" Brainstorm says giving us a thumbs up.

I can't wait to be bigger!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Humming I start pressing a few buttons and flipping switches. I go to press a button until Ravage walks in. "What's going on in here?" He asks looking out the glass to the three chatting mini-bots.

Tailgate waves at him and he waves back. "Hi." He says into the mic.

I chuckle but start to panic when Ravage accidently spills my hot energon onto the control panels. Everything starts sparking. Grabbing Ravage I run out the room and towards the door leading to the separate room that the mini-bots were standing in.

A blast rocks the hallway causing me to be thrown back into the wall and knocked unconscious.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Blinking I look around and push on the debris that trapped both Ravage and myself. I feel weight being pulled off my back and A strong servo on my shoulder. Looking behind me I see Cyclonus and Rung. Along with Rodimus, Drift, Ultra Magnus, Skids, Chromedome and Megatron.

Looking at my lab I quickly rush in to see everything thrown in different corners. Looking around I try to find any evidence of the three bots. "Tailgate! Rewind! Swerve!" I yell looking around.

I hear muffled crying coming from a pile of debris. Running over I start to throw it everywhere. I gasp at what I found underneath. Three 5-year old sparklings all with a scorch mark. One of them had one on their shoulder, another one of them has one on their arm and the last one had one on their side.

I pick them up and walk out carrying them. I put them down. The small blue and white bot hiccuped before starting to cry. The red and white one reached into his sub space and stuck a bottle into the crying one's mouth. "Ener-aid." He says as the other drinks out of the water bottle.

The little blue and white one stops crying as he drinks his ener-aid while his engine purrs happily. He opens his optics and reveal his dark yellow optics. "Swervey? 'M hungry." The orange, black and white one says rubbing his tummy.

The white and blue one stumbles over to Rung trying to be picked up. Rung picks him up and hugs him with tears going down his face. "Carrier?" The little white and blue bot says after taking out the water bottle.

"That's right sweetspark. Carrier is right here." Rung says kissing the little guys forehead.

"Mister? We're hungry." Swerve says as his and Rewind's tanks grumble.

I laugh before I pass out.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I gently bounce my little one as I walk towards the cafeteria while Swerve and Rewind run a head giggling.

I just "saved" them from Ratchet. He was going to do tests on them. Red Alert helped me sneak them out. Carrier mechs always work together.

I chuckle seeing Swerve and Rewind trying to get their food but not being tall enough to see over the counter might make it just that much harder. I chuckle and pick them up as well.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
I chuckle seeing the children eat their favorites. Looking up I see Froid walking over with a smug look on his face. That is until he looks at Tailgate. He stops all together and stands there with big optics when Tailgate starts to wail holding his mouth.

Good. He feels it too. "It's ok sweetspark it's ok." I say picking him up.

"Hey is he ok?" Getaway asks walking over.

"I think he lost a denta." Swerve says holding up a small denta in between his fingers.

Whirl walks over and grabs Tailgate by the foot and hangs him upside down making Tailgate stop crying and giggle. "Where's the off switch on this thing? Is it here? Or here? Or even here?" He says tickling Tailgate's tummy, neck and tiny pedes.

I smile seeing Whirl having fun with my son. Ever since he lost his own child before it was even born he's been, as I here Skids and Chromedome say, bat shit crazy. Maybe I can have him babysit Rewind, Swerve and Tailgate tomorrow so I can meet up with my other mate. And so I can do my other appointments.

Looking behind Whirl I see Froid with a scowl on his face before walking away. I sigh inwardly. I have a feeling I'm going to be punched later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rung, Ratchet's, Whirl's and Nickels POV

"Night night time sweetspark." I say kissing Tailgate's forehelm.

Tailgate yawns as he rolls onto his side in his little toddler bed. Currently all of the bots who turned into sparklings are required to sleep in the med-bay in case anything happens during the night. "Rung. A word please?" Froid asks from the doorway.

Gulping I walk with him towards my office. I punch in the code and we walk in but not before I give the security camera a sign that Red Alert told me to use if I think there's going to be trouble. "Lock the door." Froid says when I walk in.

After locking the door I feel him turn me around before a fist collides with my stomach. Gasping I hold onto it in pain and look up at Froid. " **YOU SLUT! YOU COULDN'T KEEP THOSE STUPID LEGS OF YOURS CLOSED LONG ENOUGH FOR ME TO FIND YOU?! WHO'S IS IT?!** " He yells grabbing my throat.

He throws me against the wall behind my desk causing me to cry out. " **I SAID WHO'S IS IT?!** " He yells getting in my face again.

I flinch and sniffle wiping the energon off of my mouth. "Y-Yours. He's yours." I say whimpering. 

His optics go wide before he starts to growl and proceed to wreck my office yelling; " **HE'S NOT MINE!** "

A few minutes later he walks out as I lay on the ground crying. "Rung? Are you in here? Are you ok?" I hear Rodimus say as the door is opened.

Sniffling I curl into a ball. "T-Tailgate. I-I w-want my baby." I say softly.

Rodimus rubs my side gently. "Ok ok nerd. It'll be ok. Ratchet I'm bringing in Rung he wants Tailgate when he gets there." He says into his comm.

I feel him pick me up and walk me to the med-bay as I cry my optics out into his chest.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Sniffling I hold my baby to me as he sleeps in my arms. Looking up I see Fort Max looking at him. "It's ok. You can touch him. He's still your son too. Even if he is Froids. Some of your transfluid did help the development of his frame during my last three weeks of carrying him." I say smiling softly.

Fort Max smiles softly as he gently pets Tailgate's cheek. I smile and give Fort Max a kiss. He still blushes every time we kiss. Smiling I lay back on the berth and smile again when Fort Max lays beside me. Kissing his nasal ridge I chuckle when he hides his face with his hands while having a cute blush.

Yawning I cuddle up to my big strong mate and my little mechling before falling asleep.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Blinking I groan and feel around for my glasses when the med-bay's dimmed lights hit my optics. Looking around I find them and put them on. Looking beside me I notice that Fort Max nor Tailgate were there. Looking over at the doors I smile seeing Tailgate pushing in a tiny rolling cart with a few trays of food on it.

"Breakfast for everyone!" He says as Fort Max walks in with another push cart.

"Literally everyone. Even the secret patient in the back." He says chuckling. Tailgate gives me my tray then goes over to the other two sparklings.

Smiling I take a drink of my energon milk as Rewind, Swerve and Tailgate start to eat. "Well this is a surprise." Ratchet says walking in with First Aid.

"Tailgate wanted to feed everyone." Fort Max says smiling. "Even the secret patient."

First Aid smiles and grabs his tray. Ratchet grabs his own and the patients tray. "I'll take it to them. Thank you Tailgate." Ratchet says smiling.

Tailgate giggles as he eats a apple slice. I smile at him. I hope that I'll be able to give him a better childhood.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Opening the door to a special part of the med-bay I open the shutters to look at the seeker on the berth. Walking in I look towards a Cybertronian's toddler bed that held a white haired human child. Going over to her I move some hair away from her eyes. "She hasn't woken up yet." I hear a voice say causing me to jump.

Looking behind me I see that the seeker was sitting up and looking at me. "She'll wake up after I do this tho. HEY! ORGANIC SCUM WAKE UP!" He yells in a screechy voice.

The little girl wakes up throwing something white at the mech. "Shut up! I'm still sleepy. Where's my mama?" She asks sniffling when she looks around not seeing what she was looking for.

The seeker shakes off what looks like snow off of him. "Gah! Cold!"

I pet the top of the little girls head making her smile. Grabbing my scanner I scan her to check on her broken bones. "What the?! Half of your bones were broken yesterday. Yet today their all better! How?!" I ask in amazement.

She smiles and coughs slightly. "Nice work Screamy. You almost broke me." She says to the mech who walks over smirking.

"Thank you I try my best." He says smirking down at the human.

"What are your names?" I ask them.

"I'm Max. I'm a techno organic." The girl says smiling.

"I'm Starscream. Leader of the Decepticons." The magenta seeker says smirking.

Wait....... _ **WHAT?!**_  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I smile inwardly since....well I ain't got a mouth! Rung is letting me watch after Rewind, Swerve and Tailgate while he's working. Laughing I watch Rewind trying to beat up a rag doll. "Rewind what are you doing?" I ask him as I put Tailgate down from changing his pull up.

"The doll was teasing me!" He says with the dolls hand in his mouth.

I chuckle and take it from him. "Here. Let me help!" I say before tearing the doll in half.

Rewind and Swerve cheer happily. Tailgate runs off and out my hab suite door. I grab the stroller that Rung gave me to use and put Rewind and Swerve in it before running out pushing it. 

I hear a smack then loud wailing. Turning the corner I see Froid with his servo out at his side as Tailgate was crying on the floor in front of him. "I'M NOT YOUR SIRE!" Froid yells growling.

He leaves just as I rush over to Tailgate. I put Tailgate in the middle of the stroller then remove the little things that split the strollers seat into three. Swerve and Rewind hug Tailgate, calming him down.

I smile inwardly and decide to deal with Froid when I put the little midgets down for a nap.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I smile seeing Whirl bringing in the sparklings in for their naps. Yawning I take Tailgate and lay down. A nap sounds good right about now.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
"Come on Mr.Rung! You said you'd take us into town on this planet!" I hear Swerve say as I wake up. 

"I'm up! I'm up!" I say chuckling.

He giggles as I tickle his belly. Getting up I grab the diaper bag and our lunches. Thank you Fort Max. I chuckle seeing Swerve strap Rewind and Tailgate in. "I guess you three are excited huh?" I ask smiling. 

They all giggle as I push them towards the open door way near the bridge. Popping my head in I smile seeing Ultra Magnus and Rodimus bickering. "Excuse me! I'm just popping in to tell you I'm going into town." I say smiling.

Rodimus turns and nods. "Alright. Becareful Rung!"

I smile and nod.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Stupid overgrown sparklings! They knew we were running low on food yet they eat the rest! Dum afts! I walk into the store and give the mech behind the counter the list of food items. He nods and smiles. "We'll be around at 5 today. We have one other food delivery to do today. I hope you don't mind." He says smiling.

I shake my head. "Nah it's fine! Thanks!" I say before walking out.

Rolling down the street I look a head and see a orange mech walking with a stroller. I roll over to him and peek in. I couldn't help the smile seeing three sleeping Sparklings holding onto toys and candy.

"Aww. Their so cute." I say gently touching the blue and white one's cheek.

The mech that was pushing the stroller chuckles softly. I smile before I see a seeker and something else coming this way. The seeker stops and the thing on it's shoulder was fiddling with something. 

Five other mechs run over before a bright light comes from the thing in the creatures servos. But then everything went black.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Groaning I sit up in something cold and wet. Looking around I see a lot of white powder. Standing up I see that all of the mechs from before were all passed out in the powder. Except for the seeker and the creature. I hear wailing and see that the stroller had fallen onto it's side. I struggle to get over to it but I do.

Standing it straight up I count the sparklings. Three. Good.

Now......where am I?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nickel's pov
> 
> Sorry it's so short! I'm trying to update two other stories today.

"Nickel, Iron, Colbat, Chrome  
He'll eat your soul  
Turn your spark to stone  
Nickel, Iron, Colbat, Chrome  
Run little robot, run away home." Someone sings.

I look around as the mechs slowly stand up. "What happened?" A blue and white mech with yellow optics asks.

The orange bot walks to the stroller before I hear that nursery rhythm again. 

"Nickel, Iron, Colbat, Chrome  
He'll eat your soul  
Turn your spark to stone  
Nickel, Iron, Colbat, Chrome  
Run little robot, run away home."

"Where's that coming from?" A mech with tank like features asks.

"Isn't that a old nursery rhythm?" A blue and red mech asks.

"I think so. But who could be singing it?" A mech with a red visor asks.

"Not a clue. But I think it's coming from over there." A mech a battle mask on says.

We all follow after him and the rhythm gets louder. Then it gets softer again. We all race forwards until we fall down a hill. The mech with the tank threads grabs the orange bot and the stroller before grabbing me. We all land and groan.

"Is everyone alright?" I ask out of habit.

Everybody answers back with a groan. "I think I hit my head on something on the way down." The white and blue mech says.

"No body cares Froid! Oh. Wait sorry I thought you were bragging." The red and blue mech says before helping the other up.

"Where are we?" I ask as the tank puts me down.

"Nickel, Iron, Colbat, Chrome  
He'll eat your soul  
Turn your spark to stone  
Nickel, Iron, Colbat, Chrome  
Run little robot, run away home." The voice sings again.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
"How much further?" I ask from on the tanks shoulder.

"No idea but look." "Froid" says pointing at a warehouse where a little organic was sitting.

"Nickel, Iron, Colbat, Chrome  
He'll eat your soul  
Turn your spark to stone  
Nickel, Iron, Colbat, Chrome  
Run little robot, run away home." She sings before running into the warehouse yelling; "MAMA! MAMA!"

A minute later a group of Autobots comes out. "Rung? Is that you?" The yellow one asks holding the giggling human.

"Yes. How do you know my name?" The orange mech asks confused.

"Actually I believe he was talking to me." A similar voice says from behind the orange mech.

Everybot jumps out the way as another mech that looks exactly like the other Rung was standing there with a white and blue bot. "Hello Bumblebee. I brought those toys I promised." He says as the little white and blue bot holds up a large bag.

"My my. I think you grew a few inches since the last time we saw each other!" The new Rung says walking up to Bumblebee. 

Rung gives the mini-bot the bag smiling. "Now who are all of you?" He asks pointing at us.

Two bots walk up. One reminded me of Optimus Prime and the other is red and white. "Hello. I'm Optimus Prime. And this is Ratchet." He says smiling.

Wait....what?!


End file.
